


Time For Bed

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, F/F, Nipple Clamps, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Pansy's bedtime, but she refuses to go, so it's up to Daphne to teach her a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).



> Many thanks to my beta, K. Written for hprarefest 2016.

“It's time to go to bed, Pansy.”

Pansy pouted; she _hated_ bedtime. Why did she even have to _have_ a bedtime? Daphne certainly didn't have one, rolling in at all hours. “No! Ten more minutes. Please?”

“We're not playing this game again. Go to bed.” As if to emphasise her point, Daphne stood and pointed to the staircase, a stern look upon her face. 

This, to Pansy, could only be seen as a challenge. She smirked. “No.”

“No? Fair enough.” Daphne sighed and went upstairs herself. A couple of minutes later, she emerged with two small black silk bags—the bags they kept their toys in. Pansy eyed her warily as she set the bags down on the sofa and sat down next to them, patting her knee. “Come on then, you know what to do.”

Pansy shook her head. She knew she was behaving like a brat, but she couldn't help it. Besides, deep down, she was sure Daphne liked it. 

“If you don't come now it'll be much worse.”

Now _that_ was certainly true; Pansy's pert little bottom knew all too well just how true that was. The longer she left it, the longer the spanking would be. Weighing up the pros and cons, Pansy finally acquiesced and placed herself over Daphne's knee. A cool breeze wafted over her as Daphne pulled up her skirt and then removed her knickers.

“I'm going to give you ten—five for refusing to go to bed, and five for refusing to come as soon as I'd asked you to.” Daphne's warm hand rubbed over Pansy's bottom in small circles. “Remember to count aloud after each one, or else it doesn't count. Do you understand?”

Pansy nodded.

“Use your words.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Daphne was pretty relaxed and informal most of the time, but when Pansy was being punished, she insisted upon being called by her title. “I understand.”

Several long seconds went by, Daphne's hand rubbing carefully over her bottom; the waiting was horrendous. Then, suddenly, Daphne brought her hand back and smacked Pansy hard across the centre of her bottom. “One,” Pansy said immediately. _Okay, this isn't too bad. I can handle this_. “Two,” she squeaked, then “three,” and “four,” in quick succession. The fifth smack was harder than the others, and Pansy began to beg. “Please...”

“Not now, Pansy. Take your punishment like a good little girl.”

No mercy was shown as the sixth spank came down hard and fast. Pansy squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus on anything but the soreness of her bottom, but with the seventh and eighth spanks so close together, they shot open again. She tried instead to follow the pattern of the carpet, her eyes training themselves on the black swirls.

“Nine,” she said breathlessly. _One more, one more_. It seemed like an eternity before Daphne gave the final spank, and when she did, it was the hardest of them all, making Pansy reach back and try to soothe her sore bottom.

“Good girl. Now what do you say?” Daphne rubbed her bottom again, but it didn't exactly have the soothing effect Pansy so desperately wanted.

“I'm sorry, Mistress.”

“There, that wasn't so bad, was it?” Daphne reached over Pansy's head and grabbed the two black bags. _Oh_. She'd forgotten about them. “Stay still.” She heard the bag being opened and something coming out of it, and then Daphne was fiddling about on the table. Pansy tried twisting round to see but she couldn't get the angle right and her hair was falling over her face. She ran through all the toys in their toybox to try and figure out what Daphne might have brought down, but as soon as she felt something bulbous and sticky press against her arsehole, she knew _exactly_ what had been in that bag: Daphne's favourite anal plug.

Pansy tried to relax her bottom as Daphne allowed the plug to slowly enter her. She knew straight away it was the pink one with the little piggy tail on the end of it, because it was the only one that had such a tip. With a minute or two of careful pushing, the plug entered smoothly. It was comfortable, but it was an intrusion into Pansy's sore bottom nevertheless.

“Stand up, hands behind your back.”

It was a bit of a feat with her knickers round her ankles and the plug in her arse, but Pansy managed it. She was too embarrassed to look Daphne in the eye, so instead she focused on the other black bag in Daphne's hands. 

“We're not quite finished.” Daphne reached for her wand and removed Pansy's clothes entirely. It was the middle of summer, so thankfully, the temperature wasn't a problem. Pansy was partially glad they were gone; she didn't like the bottom of her skirt swishing against her inflamed skin. Daphne opened the bag to reveal a pair of clover nipple clamps—they were brand new, Pansy hadn't seen them before. “I got these last week and I've been dying to try them out ever since. This is perfect timing.”

Pansy grimaced; she didn't like nipple clamps. They weren't a limit of hers, she could tolerate them, but she didn't like them. Daphne tended to only use them for punishments.

“I wanted us to go up a notch, and the sales assistant assured me these were the next in line. I told him all about how experienced yo are with them. After all, you are naughty a lot, aren't you darling?” Daphne let out a little laugh and Pansy pulled a face in response. “Eventually you'll learn to take weights on these, but we'll try them as they are for now.”

Daphne took Pansy's right nipple between her finger and thumb and rubbed it until it was erect. Then she took the clamp and placed it on carefully. The pain was immediate; it was sharp, but it was manageable. Daphne did the same to the left nipple and Pansy let in a little intake of breath.

“Now, be a good girl and go stand in the corner for me. I want you to think about what you've done and how you can be good in the future.”

 _Corner time_. Pansy hated corner time; she felt guilty for displeasing Daphne and wished she just done as she was asked in the first place. Next time, she swore she'd be good. She knew it was futile though; being a brat just came easy to her. It was hard to do everything Daphne wanted when she wanted it, and sometimes, she just didn't feel like being told what to do! She knew she sounded like a child, and Daphne had said as much when Pansy had voiced such in the past, but the feeling to defy, the feeling to push the boundaries, still plagued her. She desperately wanted to be a good pet, but she often wondered if she had it in her. Daphne said she did, that she just needed to be trained properly, so Pansy had a little hope.

“Your time is up.” Daphne turned her around and slowly took the nipple clamps off. Blood shot to them straight away and she gasped, the tingly sensation a little too much. She squeezed her eyes shut and breathed in and out, allowing the pain to flush over her. Then she felt fingers at her arse and her eyes shot open; it didn't hurt when the plug was taken out, but it was an odd sensation that she found hard to describe.“What do you say?”

“I'm sorry for my behaviour, Mistress. I was a bad girl and I should have gone to bed when you asked me to.” She looked to the floor, embarrassed. “Thank you for punishing me. I'll try and be good in future.”

Daphne stroked her breasts softly, trailing her fingers around Pansy's sore nipples. “Good girl. It's time for bed now, so go on up and brush your teeth. We'll start afresh tomorrow.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Pansy squeaked. She lunged forwards and gave Daphne a quick, surprise hug. She clung onto her tightly before letting go and shooting up the stairs. It might take a while to train the brattish-ness out of her, Pansy thought, but one day, she'd be a pet Daphne was proud of.


End file.
